


【狼队】愿景

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Logan在奇异博士那儿得到了一只怀表。





	【狼队】愿景

【狼队】愿景

 

Logan在奇异博士那儿得到了一只怀表。就像他家里所有稀奇古怪的小玩意儿一样，带着点别人难以理解的神秘感。  
奇异博士给他倒了杯茶，又换上了杯啤酒，Logan窝在对方的藏书库里听他聊自己搞不太懂的东西，关于时间空间的一点小理论，他所居住的地球还有成千上万个之类，无聊的让人只想要打瞌睡。  
他陪对方参观了藏书库，能够前往各种地方的任意门，还领教了从地板上忽然凸起来，差点将他绊倒的恶作剧，直到Illyana从地狱边境钻过来，在奇异博士遗憾的眼神里扯着他的衣袖把他送回了X学院。  
「别忘了——」后面的话都被截断进了空气里。

怀表在Logan的手掌里转了个圈。奇异博士送给他的送别礼，大概是个可以暂停时间的东西，连触发方式都简单无比，只要像这样按一下顶端的开关——  
Logan停下手上的动作，他站起身，顺着窗户看出去，下午的学校像是被藏在树梢上的精灵，狡黠而又静谧。从空地传来的抛接球的声音，来自林荫小道的轻声细语和鸟鸣声。他冲出房间直奔图书馆，然后在正门的台阶上按下了怀表。  
就在那一瞬间，整个世界都像是被截断的阀门，忽然变得无比安静。风在他的身边停下来，被吹起的窗帘折出一层层的波纹，有水珠打在玻璃上，被击碎的液体四溅在空气中。Logan攥紧怀表，Kitty正抱着一摞书穿过图书馆的大门。Logan推开了在她另一侧的扇门，他走向前，脚步缓慢沉稳无声无息，就像是怕打扰到了这样的气氛一样。  
他慢步走到Scott的面前，显而易见，这瘦子喜欢停留的地方永远就只有战场和图书馆，想要找到他就像是把左手叠到右手上一样容易。而现在，他的Xmen战斗队长正靠在书架上，他捧着一本书，标题看不清楚，手指微扬，笔尖落到了翻开的扉页上，工整的钢笔字刚刚写到了一半。Logan在书页上看到了自己的名字，Bob的名字，教授的名字，间距完美的排列在一起。Scott微笑着，难得的漫不经心和随意，湖水一样透明的蓝色瞳孔里仿佛正在折射着光。  
Logan从来没有见过他如此放松的表情。在战斗的时候没有，在聊天的时候没有，连晚饭结束的时候都没有。  
然后他靠过去，抽走了对方捧在掌心里的书。Scott依然垂着眼睛，像是在迎接什么的降临。Logan捏住他的下巴，强迫性的带动他的头向上扬起。  
暂停的时间结束了。  
像是被重新接好的齿轮，发出了咔哒咔哒的转动声。锈死的轴承，扭曲的情结。身边的空气流转起来，Scott的表情亮了起来。他望进Logan金绿色的眼睛里，连手里为什么忽然变成空的都没空了解。  
「Hi Logan，什么时候来的……」

 

Logan惊醒过来。他从破吉普的驾驶席坐了起来，冷汗顺着颈后的头发滑进了他的衣领里。老鹰眼歪着头睡在他的身边，偶尔制造出一点磨牙的声响。Logan收回视线，他把手伸进怀里，写着工整钢笔字的扉页还安安稳稳的躺在他的内口袋。  
永不停止的时间，奔流不息的长河。它们向前，向前，一直向前，从不回头……  
然后他按下怀表。  
怀表已经坏了。

 

Fin.


End file.
